I Miss U
by lily forever
Summary: OS. "Non, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Jamais. Il en allait de son honneur ... " Derek x Casey.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai conscience que cet OS est ridiculement petit, et ridiculement... Ridicule x). Mais une fois l'idée en tête (qui vient de cette histoire de téléphone, avec Fjudy xD), j'ai été incapable de m'en débarasser avant de l'avoir écrit. Donc bon... et ben... Voilà... :)

Sinon, on m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais supprimé "juste un souvenir" ; c'est simplement parce que je n'avais vraiment aucune inspiration, et que je détestais voir cette histoire qui me narguais :/ (je sais, c'est égoïste). J'ai donc décidé de l'enlever, mais c'est provisoire, jusqu'à que les idées me reviennent, promis. Alors je reposterais.

En attendant... Bonne lecture !

Bisous,

Lil's.

* * *

**I miss U**

* * *

Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ça.

Jamais.

Il en allait de son honneur, de sa fierté, de son orgueil personnel.

Ses doigts tapant nerveusement sur la petite table en bois, elle fixait d'un œil noir comme s'il était la cause de tous ses problèmes son -pourtant merveilleux et magnifique- téléphone portable. La photo d'accueil était celle d'un acteur à la mode, qu'elle adorait littéralement. Mais ce soir, baver sur l'image ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit. Elle avait autre chose en tête.

Quelque chose de bien plus horrifiant, quelque chose que _jamais _elle n'aurait pu penser, avant. Il fallait croire que l'université n'était finalement pas faîtes pour elle. Être éloignée de son foyer, de sa famille, ne lui réussissait pas. C'était la seule explication logique qu'elle avait face à l'idée qui l'obsédait depuis une demi-heure et qui refusait de quitter son esprit. Ses doigts se firent plus rapides, sur la table, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour échapper à l'emprise de son téléphone.

Elle ne ferait pas ça. Hors de question. Plutôt mourir.

Et pourtant...

Laissant échapper un soupir de frustration intense, elle attrapa le téléphone, et tapa rapidement « I miss U » avant d'appuyer sur le bouton 'envoyer'. Elle hésita une brève seconde sur le destinataire et puis, essayant d'oublier qu'elle allait mourir de honte dans les minutes qui suivaient, tapa les premières lettres du prénom et l'envoya, les mains tremblantes.

Et voilà. C'était terminé. Elle l'avait fait.

Oh dieu, elle détestait l'université, elle détestait sa mère de l'avoir laissé partir, elle détestait sa colocataire d'avoir un copain avec qui elle passait toutes ses soirées, et, pire, elle se détestait elle pour avoir céder à cette stupide pulsion et avoir envoyer ce stupide sms à son stupide demi-frère. Et s'il était avec une fille ? Oooh, la mauvaise pensée...

Néanmoins, ses divagations intérieures furent interrompues par Invisible, de Taylor Swift. Sur la table, son téléphone vibrait. Avec un peu d'inquiétude, elle regarda le nom de l'appelant, et soupira, avant de décrocher.

Au pire, il lui restait la possibilité de mentir...

-Allô ? Lança-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Casey ? Je viens de recevoir un sms étrange...

-Ah...

Intérieurement, Casey se traita de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, alors que, à l'autre bout du combiné, un petit rire moqueur retentissait.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un nouveau petit copain, fut néanmoins son commentaire étrange une fois qu'il eut finit de ricaner.

-Je n'ai pas de nouveau copain ! Protesta-t-elle immédiatement.

-Alors à qui tu envoyais ce sms ?

Là, Casey se retrouva devant un dilemme étrange. Sa raison lui hurlait de dire Lizzie, ou encore Emily, ce qui aurait stoppé net cet échange au combien gênant et aurait réglé l'histoire. Son coeur, lui, lui soufflait insidieusement des mots que jamais elle ne pourrait dire en vérité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant qu'ils sortent de sa bouche sans sa permission.

-A toi, Derek. Je ne me suis pas trompée comme tu as l'air de le croire.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

-Case... Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as écrit ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, en jugeant qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de mentir.

-Je te manque ? Répéta-t-il, légèrement ironique.

-Tu me manques, ma mère et ma sœur me manquent, notre maison me manque, Marti me manque, George me manque, Emily me manque et même Edwin me manque ! S'exclama-t-elle, avec un tremblement dans la voix qu'elle n'expliqua pas immédiatement.

Encore un silence.

-Tu es en train de déprimer, fit-il remarquer avec légèreté.

-Oui.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'elle comprenne exactement pourquoi. Elle trouva alors autre chose à détester : Son stupide, stupide sentimentalisme.

-Et c'est à _moi _que tu en parles ? Insista la voix. Moi, Derek Venturi, ton demi-frère ?

-Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai envie d'en parler, murmura-t-elle.

-Case... souffla Derek, doucement.

Plus de ton ironique, plus d'incrédulité. Juste la réalisation d'une vérité qu'ils taisaient tous les deux depuis si longtemps. Ils se turent pendant une minute, puis Casey reprit, en espérant faire disparaître la boule dans sa gorge.

-Tu dois être en train de dépenser tout ton forfait, là.

-C'est pas important, c'est encore mon père qui paye...

Elle rie un peu.

-Écoute, Casey... Tu veux que je passe ?

Bouche-bée, elle crut d'abord avoir une hallucination auditive. Mais comme il ne parlait plus, attendant une réponse, elle dut se convaincre qu'effectivement, il venait bien de lui proposer de venir.

-Ici ? Maintenant ?

-Tu es bien dans la chambre 202 ?

Elle sourit, puis protesta, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose :

-Mais, Derek ! Le règlement...

-Casey, Casey, Casey... Combien de fois devrais-je encore te le répéter ? Je suis l'exception à _toutes _les règles... Même celles de l'université ! A tout de suite !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Le « biiip » de fin de conversation résonnait déjà dans son oreille. Les joues rougissantes, les yeux brillants, elle se sentit comme une gamine de douze ans attendant son premier rendez-vous.

Ses doigts se remirent à taper nerveusement sur la table.

Elle se demandait, rêveuse, comment allait finir la soirée...

**Fiin**.


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE !!!!!** =D

J'ai cédé sur la suite. L'idée est venue, comme ça, et, comme beaucoup me l'ont demandés, je l'ai écrite, et... voilà...

C'est tout petit. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez, vraiment.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews...

Bisous,

Lil's

* * *

**I Miss U** _(suite)_

* * *

Trois petits coups à la porte. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine, mais elle se força à rester calme, et compta une seconde entre chaque pas qu'elle faisait. En même temps, elle essayait de faire disparaître le rose de ses joues, en sachant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas et que, même si, par miracle, il ne le voyait pas, il devinerait à ses yeux brillants ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle tourna la poignée, et ouvrit la porte.

Il lui souriait.

« Et moi qui m'attendait à te voir en larmes » plaisanta-t-il. « Je dois avouer que je suis soulagé. »

Casey sourit et le laisser entrer.

« Si tu veux, je peux toujours me débrouiller, hein. » répondit-elle avec légèreté. « Je suis douée, pour pleurer pour rien. »

« J'avais déjà remarqué.. » commenta-t-il nonchalamment.

Il s'installa sur son lit sans gêne, enleva son blouson, et se mit à observer autour de lui sans discrétion. Casey resta plantée près de la porte, ne sachant pas trop que faire. C'était une chose de se plaindre au téléphone. S'en était une autre de faire la conversation à son demi-frère détesté quand celui-ci s'était déplacé rien que pour vous.

« ça ressemble aux chambres des garçons, » fit-il enfin, l'air déçu.

« En plus rangé, j'espère.. » répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

Il acquiesça en lui adressant son célèbre sourire en coin. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et les crispa aussi fort qu'elle pu pour s'empêcher de rougir. Puis, parce qu'elle avait parfaitement remarqué l'oeillade moqueuse qu'il lui jetait, elle se racla la gorge et demanda :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, ça ira... » Il y eut un léger silence, et puis... « Casey... Tu vas restée debout toute la soirée ? Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais, tu peux t'asseoir ! »

Casey, bouche close, alla jusqu'au lit à la manière d'un automate, alors que son subconscient l'assaillait généreusement d'images toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et encore moins avec Derek. Mais avant, il y avait le contexte qui l'aidait à les ignorer superbement. Là, tout de suite, Derek avait l'air trop accessible pour qu'elle puisse empêcher son coeur de battre plus vite. Bien plus accessible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été...

Les mots sotirent sans qu'elle est conscience qu'elle les pronnonçait :

« Si les choses avaient été différentes... Si nos parents ne s'étaient pas mariés... ça aurait changé quelque chose, tu crois ? »

Il lui jeta un regard abasourdi, alors qu'elle plaquait sa main sur sa bouche, incapable de croire qu'elle venait réellement de poser cette question. Elle allait lui dire d'oublier, quand elle vit avec stupeur qu'il fronçait les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question.

« Si nos parents ne s'étaient pas mariés, je ne serais pas là, Casey. » finit-il par lâcher.

« Pardon ? »

Il soupira.

« Réfléchis. Tu serais restée dans ton lycée de filles à Toronto, j'aurais été à London et nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés. On aurait pas vécus trois ans ensemble -le temps qu'ils nous fallaient pour nous habituer l'un à l'autre- et jamais _jamais _je ne serais allé à Queens. »

Il avait raison. Atrocement raison. La vérité lui éclata au visage comme une révélation, et elle ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun mot n'arrive à sortir. La vie... Sans Derek ? Elle essaya d'imaginer, un bref instant, ce que ça pourrait être, et, horrifiée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Alors elle releva les yeux vers lui, une lueur décidée dans le regard ;

« Nous n'avons aucun sang en commun, Derek. » asséna-t-elle.

Il sourit, doucement. La phrase aurait pu être insultante, il la vit comme une capitulation, enfin. Il comprit que c'était une invitation, qu'elle rennonçait enfin à ses principes idiots, qu'ils n'auraient plus rien à cacher.

Il se redressa, passa une main sur la nuque de la jeune fille, et murmura :

« Tu es décidée à vivre dangereusement, Miss Parfaite ? »

A deux centimètres de sa bouche, elle chuchota en retour :

« Je ne l'ai jamais été autant qu'aujourd'hui. »

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, brusquement. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, fougueusement.

Et, enfin, ils étaient entiers.


End file.
